Tomorrow Will Be Better
by Wandering Angel9
Summary: A story of a human who finds out she is half demon... by accidently killing her best friend. She joins the Spirit Detective team, and may even find a bit of romance with Hiei... Please review! I need critique!
1. Awaken

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter One – Awaken.**

"First day of the school year. Nervous?"

"Of course not."

"B-but it's high school! How could you not be nervous!"

Sabrina just rolled her eyes. She and her friend Nana were walking to their new school, and discussing how their first day would go... for about the ninetieth time since they had graduated from junior high. Nana was a very anxious person, and so she was very stressed about this day. For Sabrina, however, this was no big deal. School was school, and no matter what school you go to, it's going to suck. High school just meant that it was going to suck more than junior high.

While she was contemplating the sucky qualities of school, Sabrina noticed a bunch of guys hanging out at the intersection the two girls were walking to. The men looked to be in their late twenties... and they were wasted. _Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?_ Sabrina thought. She had always hated alcoholics, even more than she did school. She motioned for Nana to move faster, and they quickly passed the drunken men. Or, they almost did. Right when the girls were about to cross the street, Sabrina felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, sexy, why don't cha hang wi' uz for a while. You an' yer pretty frien'. We show you a gud time," one of the men said in a drunken slur.

"Pass," was Sabrina's response as she shrugged the hand off and continued walking. All of a sudden, the man and one of his friends grabbed her, and began dragging her. The other men did the same to Nana. They girls struggled, but it was no use. They were dragged behind a nearby shop, and thrown down. The men wasted no time in trying to undress them. Nana was screaming. Sabrina still struggling. She tried to grab her cell phone, but one of the men broke it, along with her wrist. One man was unbuttoning her shirt, another one her pants... then everything stopped. It was as if they had suddenly entered a Matrix movie. Everything was moving much too slowly. Sabrina was standing up, then men falling off of her and Nana and onto their knees. Sabrina could feel something inside of her boiling. She felt as though she had a fever. She was rising. She found herself several inches off of the ground, able to look down on everyone. She was also seeing in strange colors. Everything was white and a light shade of blue. Then there was a flash.

And everyone was dead.


	2. What I've Done

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter Two – What I've Done.**

After the flash, Sabrina fell onto the ground and lost consciousness. She awoke several hours later to find herself in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV and with a splint around her wrist. There was a nurse in the room.

"What happened?" She asked.

The nurse looked at her and smiled, a fake caring smile.

"We were hoping that you could tell us. We found you in an alley with five dead people around you. What happened? Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

At the mention of the dead people, memories came flooding through Sabrina's mind. The walk, the men, the attempted rape, the levitation, the colors, and the flash. And, of course, the fact that she had killed five people. Minor details.

"Um, no I don't remember," Sabrina lied. How could she possibly explain how she had killed those people? No one could ever believe a story like that. She's end up in a nut house in an instant.

"Temporary amnesia. Completely normal after experiencing trauma. You should regain your memories within the next few days. Now get some sleep. You need your rest."

That sounded like a good idea.

During her third night in the hospital, Sabrina woke up suddenly. She had been having nightmares about killing Nana. She could see it every time she closed her eyes. Looking down on Nana, who was lying down on the ground in a pile of trash, half naked and crying, looking back up at Sabrina. Then a flash... then Nana was nothing more than a corps. The memory was like a video that just kept rewinding and replaying in her mind. Sabrina cried.

Whilst crying, Sabrina heard a noise at the window. She looked up and saw a blurry, watery shadow sitting on the window ledge. Scarred, she got up and went to closer look. However, by the time she reached the window, the image was gone.


	3. A New Member

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter 3 – A New Member.**

** "I found the girl. What could you possibly want with a weakling like her?"**

** "She could become a valuable member to the team."**

** "She's weak. How could she possibly be of any value?"**

** "You will train her."**

** "Hn."**

The next day, the spirit detectives were called into Koenma's office. Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke sat on a couch opposite of Koenma's unnecessarily large desk. Hiei stood in a corner.

"So, what's up, Baby Boy?" Yusuke asked, in his usual polite manner.

"Today, I will be giving you an important assignment," responded Koenma, ignoring Yusuke's nickname. "You will be finding, recruiting, and training a new member of the team."

"Cool, who is he?" Kuwabara asked.

"_Her_ name is Sabrina Rooks. She is half human and half demon."

"A CHICK!" The two previously mentioned detectives yelled in unison.

"Yes, a girl."

While the two team members with lower IQ's tried to figure out why Koenma would let a female onto the team, Kurama began asking important and relevant questions.

"Half human, half demon?"

"Yes."

"What is her demon blood?"

"One fourth is shadow, and one fourth is wind."

"Where did she get the demon blood?"

"Her father, who died while she was an infant."

"Her mother?"

"Human. Committed suicide when her husband died."

"Does the girl have any family?"

"No, she lives alone. Raised herself."

"Does she know of her demon blood?"

"No. Last week was the first time she experienced any demon powers. Killed five people."

"So she can fight?"

"No..."

Hiei soon grew bored of the conversation and of Kuwabara and Yusuke's stupid gaping, and left to check up on the newest addition to the team. He used a detective trinket to open a portal to the human world, and lodged himself on a tree branch that let him see into Sabrina's hospital room. She was packing, getting ready to go home after her week in the hospital. Hiei sensed her power. _How can anything as week as that be apart of our team. She is not even strong enough to fight off an infant! Perhaps Koenma has the wrong girl..._ Yet something told Hiei that Koenma wasn't wrong. He sensed something buried deep within Sabrina's soul, something that could become power. Strong power.

"Jeez, shorty, you coulda waited for us!"

Hiei cringed at the sound of Kuwabara's voiced, and jumped down to join the others. Together they walked towards the hospital to meet Sabrina when she walked out.

"So, anyone know what we're going to say to her?" Yusuke asked.

"No. We were just going to go up to her, tell her she killed a bunch of people and that she is not human, and then whisk her away to Spirit World," said Hiei, in a rare moment of sarcasm. Or, well, voiced sarcasm, anyway.

"Thanks, jackass."

They reached the door just as Sabrina did.


	4. I'm a What Now?

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter Four – I'm A What Now?**

As Sabrina exited the hospital (_freedom!_) she noticed a strange group of people looking at her. A tall, muscular red head, a smaller, leaner red head, a kid with over gelled black hair, and a midget. She didn't like how they were staring at her, and began to walk away in the opposite direction. They began to follow her. She walked faster. The midget appeared in front of her.

"Ah! Wha- how did you do that!"

"Hn," was his only explanation.

"Excuse me, Miss Rooks, but we have something very important to tell you," said the small and lean red head.

"What? How do you know my name? And how did he appear in front of me?"

"I know you name because we were told it by the prince of the spirit world. He wants us to recruit you as a spirit detective."

"Prince of what? What detective? And how did this kid teleport?"

"Spirit World. Spirit detective. This will be better explained once we take you to Spirit World."

"Not going. And _how did he do that!_"

Kurama sighed, and both Yusuke and Hiei lost their temper. At once, they created a portal to Spirit World, and pushed Sabrina through it.

"You should have at least warned her!" said Kurama.

"Hn. She just would have asked how I teleported to be in front of her," Hiei said while going through the portal himself.

***Cue Twilight Zone Music***

"So, I'm a demon," Sabrina said an hour later, sitting on the couch in Koenma's office. The prince had just spent ten minutes explaining the facts to Sabrina, and then another fifty minutes convincing her that they were true.

"Half demon," he corrected.

"So, what now?"

"Now you join the team. You will be a spirit detective, and work for me."

"But I don't know how to fight."

"They will teach you," Koenma said, motioning to the other detectives.

"Ok, starting when?"

"Today."

"Oh..."


	5. Let the Fun Begin!

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter Five – Let The Fun Begin.**

It was decided that Kurama would begin Sabrina's training at six the following day.

"That's at night, right?"

"No, morning."

"Very funny."

"It's not a joke."

"...I'm not liking you, Kurama."

So there Sabrina was, standing in the middle of a forest, at six o'clock in the morning. No breakfast, and no training experience. And no sleep. She kept having nightmares, and had not had a good night's sleep in a week. So, she was hungry, tired, cranky, and nervous. Not a good combination. Especially at six o'clock. In the morning.

"First, we will practice some basic moves and self defense," Kurama said."

"Mphf," came the sleepy reply.

Over the next few weeks, Sabrina trained in this sleepy state with Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei always managed to skip out on his duties. Not that Sabrina minded. She was rather intimidated by the short man, and was afraid that he wouldn't actually teach her anything. Just beat her senseless. After three months, Sabrina was finally strong enough to beat up that infant that Hiei had compared her to in chapter three. And three months after that, she was actually a decent fighter, by human standards. However, Sabrina never grew accustomed to waking up at six in the morning.


	6. The First Mission

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter Six - The First Mission.**

Screaming, crying, sweat, blood. Darkness, pain. Everything turns white. Nana's dark African skin now the color of snow. The flash. The life draining from Nana's face...

Sabrina woke with a yell. She was panting and soaked in sweat. _Why am I still having these dreams?_ The question she asked herself every morning. It had been a little over a year, yet she was still tormented by what she had done to her best friend.

There was a knock at the door.

"Girl, wake up. Koenma wants to see us."

"And good morning to you too, Hiei!" she called back in a false happy voice as she made her way to the shower. Really, did he have to yell at her so early in the morning?

Ten minutes and half a bar of soap later, Sabrina joined the rest of the detectives in the prince's office.

"I have a mission for you guys. There are a few low-level demons attempting to break into the human world. I think that this would be a good practice mission for Sabrina. Take care of them, then report back to me."

"Um, are you sure I'm ready for a real mission?" Sabrina asked in a worried voice. After a year of training, she was much stronger, and could beat up many infants at once (Hiei had made a point to congratulate her once she had reached that level. It has become a sort of running joke between the two). She was possibly strong enough to fight some low-class demons, but she was not sure sure. Sabrina still had a lot of trouble controlling her demonic powers. She fell when levitating, accidentally send objects flying, or even made them explode at random.

"That's why I'm making this your first mission. The demons are low-class, so you should be on the same playing field, or close to it. If you begin to struggle, the guys while be there to help you."

"Okay..."

A while later, the team was ready to go. The mission was located in a rural area of Japan, because this kind of stuff always happens in Japan.

_Why DOES this stuff always happen in Japan? Demons, giant raptors, robots, aliens, human-looking aliens with monkey tails... You name it, it's attacked Japan._

_Why don't you focus on the current mission, girl!_

_Hiei, please, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Over the past year, Sabrina had developed her opinions of each member of Team Yurimeshi. It's like this:

**Inside Sabrina's Mind: People Edition**

_**Yusuke Yurimeshi**_

Energetic, for better or for worse. Some times fun, other times annoying

Acts tough. Sure, he is, but really, is it necessary to act it all of the time?

Obnoxious

Really loves Keiko, and treats her the way she deserves. +10 points in my book

_**Kuwabara Kazuma**_

Loud. Always loud. -20 points

Rather smart, but speaks before thinking which makes him seem a bit...

...dumb

Loves Yukina. They're so cute together! +30 points!

Weird. All around weird. Overall, he's okay, but not my favorite member

_Kurama_

Smart. Really, really smart. It's almost scarry.

Cuddly I hug him a lot, simply because he's so soft and cuddly. ^_^

Pretty. Feminine features.

Nice, kind, thoughtful. Helps me with my homework a lot.

Gay. I don't care how many times he tells me he's straight, he's gay.

My best friend (besides Nana)

_**Hiei**_

Jerk

Loner

Jerk

Nazi trainer! Hate training with him!

Jerk

Midget

Jerk

Needs to talk more! Open up, man!

Jerk

Really, really cute. Such beautiful eyes...

Jerk

Really cares for his sister +10 points

Jerk

Doesn't realize that WE ALL KNOW THEY'RE RELATED! - 100 POINTS!

Jerk

**End Of Sabrina's Thoughts**

After many hours of convenient off-screen traveling, they reached their destination.

"ALL RIGHT, BRING IT!" yelled Yusuke, trying to get everyone pumped.

"I'm nervous..." said Sabrina in a small, timid voice.

"Don't be. You've been doing great in your training. You'll do fine," Kurama said while giving her a friendly hug, trying to reassure his best friend.

"Yeah, and if you do need help, we'll be right here with ya," said Kuwabara while doing some stretches.

"Hn," was the only comment made by Hiei. Sabrina just stared at him. Did that hn mean "Yes, we will be there to help you," or did it mean "Fight on your own, I will not help you,"? Just as she opened her mouth to ask him, a black hole – like portal opened in front of them.

And the demons came pouring out.


	7. The Giant Hug?

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter 7 – The Giant...Hug?**

"I thought he said that there would only be a FEW of these guys!" Kuwabara yelled as he hacked and slashed with his spirit sword.

"Apparently he was wrong," was Kurama's calm reply. He looked over at Sabrina and smiled. She was doing much better than he had expected. She was levitating several feet in the air, her blond hair flying behind her, blue eyes glowing so white that you could not see her iris or pupils. Her hands were glowing a blackish purple color, and she would send balls of the glowing darkness at the demons, killing them one by one.

Sabrina felt great. For the first time ever, she felt as though she were fully in control of her powers. She sent attacks flying with ease, and had not fallen once yet! She had killed dozens of demons already, and was beginning to feel tired. The draining energy showed in her attacks. They were gradually becoming weaker, and her aim was slightly off. Just as Sabrina was about to ask for help, she felt a terrible pain shoot through her chest. She fell from her height, onto her knees, and looked up to see what had hit her.

Nothing. Nothing touched her. She had fallen from the sheer force of one of the demon's spirit energy. It – no, _he _was so powerful. She could feel his energy pressing against her, smothering her.

_You. You could prove to be most useful._

The voice made her shudder. It was deep, gravely, and pure evil. She wanted to make some sort of sarcastic response, but found she could not speak. She was scared. Terrified. She wanted to run, escape the presence of this horrifying man.

Hiei looked over at Sabrina. _What is she doing! Why is the girl just sitting there!_ Then he saw the demon who was about to touch her. He was about eight feet tall, maybe a little taller. He had short, jet black hair, the same color as his narrow eyes and bushy, over grown eyebrows. He had wide shoulders, long arms, and a shorter torso and legs. He was very, very muscular, and thick skinned. His skin was a yellow-white. He wore a gold headband that looked much like a crown. Black T-shirt, black chain mail pants, brown boots, giant shoulder pads with three spikes on each pad, and wrist bands. His presence was intimidating. He was a big, strong, scary man. Not a low-class demon. He had to be an S class. And he was aiming for Sabrina.

Hiei teleported behind the giant and plunged his sword into its back. The demon screamed, and sent a hateful glare towards Hiei. Then he looked back to Sabrina.

_"Know this, I will return for you, Sabrina Rooks."_

Then he was gone.

Hiei stared at where the giant had stood for a moment longer until he remembered Sabrina.

"Girl are you going to get up?"

She just sat there.

"Girl, get up."

Nothing.

"UP!"

Sabrina jumped, and looked up, into Hiei's eyes. Though he would deny it under oath, Hiei immediately regretted yelling at Sabrina. Her eyes were watery, and she looked at him with fear. Hiei kneeled down in front of her and gathered her in his arms. Picking her up, he yelled to Kurama, "Fox, I am getting her out of here."

Kurama sent him a confused look, but just nodded before continuing his task of killing.

Moments later, Hiei and Sabrina were in the hospital that Koenma had provided for the detectives. Hiei refused treatment, wanting the nurses (Yukina, Boton and Keiko) to focus on Sabrina. Physically, there were few problems. Just a few cuts and bruises. Her mental condition was not as well. She had not spoken a word since the giant had appeared. She just sat there, shaking like a chihuahua, quickly glancing up, then staring back down.

"Girl," started Hiei, making all of the girls jump in surprise. Hiei? Speaking? Something must have happened to him too. Sensing the sarcasm going through the girls' minds, he sent the nurses out. Alone with Sabrina, he tried again. "Girl, what is your problem?"

Nothing. Sigh.

"What happened? Who was that what did he do?"

Sabrina shook her head. She was refusing to talk.

"I can kill him if you tell me who he is and what he did."

These world made Sabrina look up.

"H-he didn't tell me who he is. J-just stood there."

"Nothing else?"

"Spoke into my mind, like you do sometimes."

"What did he say?"

"That I could be useful, and that he'd come back... back for me..."

Hiei thought for a moment. Perhaps Kurama or Koenma would recognize this man if he described him?

"If he didn't attack you, then why are you like this?"

"I... I don't know. As soon as he came... I was terrified. The force of his spirit energy... it crushed me. I felt like my rib cage was going to collapse. And then, when I looked at him... I was paralyzed. I was so scared..." Sabrina began to cry, drawing her knees up, wrapping her arms around them, and crying into her arms.

Hiei sighed and rolled her eyes. But, after a few moments of her crying, be began to feel... bad? Why would he feel bad for this girl. He wanted her to stop crying, wanted to make her happy. So he sat down on the hospital bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, holding her close. Kurama had once told him that crying humans like hugs.

She sobbed for a while, then calmed down. Then realized that Hiei was touching her, hugging her. Her first reaction was to pull away and ask him what the hell he was doing. But she didn't. She liked the feeling, of being close to and hugged by Hiei. And so she didn't move, and stayed with Hiei.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Though Hiei. He let go of her. They shared and awkward look, followed by a more awkward silence.

"Um... what..."

"Never speak of this. Ever."

"Agreed."


	8. Story Development

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter Eight – Character Development**

Kurama opened a portal to the Spirit World hospital, and dragged his unconscious friends through it. They arrived just outside the open door. Kurama began heaving them in when he noticed Hiei and Sabrina... hugging? What was going on? He laid Yusuke and Kuwabara on the ground and watched. Spying was much more important than helping his injured and possibly dying friends.

Just as he made himself comfortable, Kurama saw the two let go of each other. _Well, so much for that. Oh well, I'll still have black mail for later._ They were talking. Kurama couldn't hear all of it, but definitely head Hiei say something about never speaking about this again. Was "this" the hug?

Hiei walked out of the room and saw Kurama picking up the two idiots. For the first time in his life, Hiei felt embarrassed. Kurama had seen that? Great. The fox would never let him live it down. Kurama looked up and smiled at Hiei. Hiei walked away.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kurama asked Sabrina after he had taken care of the other two detectives.

"Better."

That answer was much too short for Sabrina, who often talked just to hear the sound of her own voice.

"What happened back there?"

"A stronger demon showed up."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, just said he'd be back for me."

Kurama knew with dread that the author had just found a plot for the story. He spent an hour with Sabrina, learning about the demon and taking care of her. He conformed with Hiei that they would notify Koenma of the giant. Koenma said he'd look into who the giant was. In the mean time, all of the detectives had time off to recover.

It was two weeks before everyone had recovered from the mission. Kuwabara decided to celebrate release from the hospital by going to visit Genkai's place. Why he chose this as a celebration, Yusuke could not fathom, but everyone else agreed that fresh air would be nice.

Once they arrived, everyone took their usual post. Kuwabara flirted with Yukina, Yukina blushed and pretended not to notice. Hiei sat nearby to keep an eye on Kuwabara, and Kurama sat even closer to keep an eye on Hiei. Sabrina stuck with Kurama. Genkai made tea and joined the previously mentioned characters. Yusuke and Keiko were no where to be found.

"Yukina, I like that kimono. It really brings out your eyes. It flatters your figure so much."

"Thanks."

"This tea is perfect. Probably because you made it, right?"

"Actually, Genkai made it."

Yusuke spit.

"And your hair, the way the sunlight reflects off of it..."

"Give it up, Kuwabara. You obviously do not impress her."

"SHUT UP SHORTY!"

A fight between Hiei and Kuwabara ensued. Sabrina, who had been unable to stand much stress since her run in with the giant, decided that it was a good idea to take a walk.

"Wanna come with?" she asked Kurama as she stood from her spot on the floor.

"No, thank you. I need to prevent them from killing each other."

"Okay." Sabrina slid out the open door and began her walk. She walked until the yells from her friends died away.

After walking for about half an hour, she came across a river. She didn't see a bridge or any way to cross or go around the river, so she sat down on the bank of it. Picking up a smooth stone and turning it over in her hand, she contemplated everything that has happened within the last year. Killing Nana, finding out she is not fully human, leaving Earth to train for a year... and now this. A demon showing up and promising to return. Without laying a hand on her, he managed to hurt her more than any of the other demons all together. She was scared. She knew he would return, as he had promised. But what would he do? How was she useful to him? What did he want her to do? Since he had given no clues, her mind had created several scenarios on its own. Each scenario was more scarey than the last. She was terrified of the giant.

And then there was Hiei. Sabrina had no idea what to make of him. At first, she had hated Hiei because of his cold demeanor and evil ways of training her. He was harsh, critical, blunt, rude... everything that people hate. But, a few months after meeting him, Sabrina had seen Hiei interact with Yukina. He was still cold... but it was different. Around Yukina, Hiei became slightly less cold. It was obvious that he cared for his sister by the way he suddenly became over protective, and he just had a way of showing that he loved her without saying or doing anything. He was warmer towards her. Sabrina had seen this side of Hiei, and developed a crush on him. That side of him. She wanted Hiei to act that way towards her. She loved that side of him... and the fact that he is totally hot doesn't hurt, either.

"Girl, what are you doing?" It was Hiei. Sabrina dropped the stone and stood up quickly. He had followed her? Why?

"Um, I went for a walk."

"Obviously. Why did you leave?"

"You and Kuwabara were too loud for me."

"Oh. Sorry."

He just apologized? Hiei sat down close to where Sabrina had just been, and she joined him. They sat in silence for a few moments. It was not an awkward silence, like it had been when they were alone in the past. It was... nice. They stayed that way for a while. But, because the silence was a comfortable one, something had to ruin it.

"So, I'm hot, huh?"

"YOU BASTARD! STOP PRYING INTO MY MIND!"


	9. Admit It

Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter Nine – Admit It

_Let's start this off with my first every author's note! WOOHOO! (* I apologize in advance. I just had caffeine =D *) So, I would like to apologize for how long it took to write this. And it's very short. But with the holidays and the never-ending sickness and school... I'm lazy. I'm sorry. But! Now it is out!_

_To be honest, I fully lost interest in this story for several weeks. But now I think I have some ideas for the plot, and I'm interested in my story once more! (Cue fake cheering!) But, I may have to take another obnoxiously long brake. Exams start soon. Like, this Friday soon. I should be studying. But I'm not. Because I love you. =3_

_And now I present to you... CHAPTER NINE! * insert clapping and cheering here. *_

"You should really learn how to prevent people from entering you mind," Hiei commented, trying not to laugh at Sabrina's reaction to his invasion of her mind.

"You mean, like, occlumency?"

"What?"

"Never mind," Sabrina responded, sad that he had not understood the Harry Potter reference. "So, will you teach me how to keep people out of my mind?"

"Maybe."

"Why only maybe?"

"Because, it's entertaining for me if you do not know how to."

"Jerk."

They fell back into silence for a while, Sabrina staring down at the river flowing by, Hiei staring at the ground. The silence lasted for only a few minutes before they heard the sound of Kuwabara's voice.

"HEY GUYS! C'MON WE'RE LEAVING! WE GOTTA- oh. What's up?" Kuwabara finally realized that he was standing about a yard away, and both Sabrina and Hiei could hear him perfectly fine. "What are you guys doing out here all alone?"

"That's none of your business," said Hiei. Then he ran off, so fast that it seemed as though he just disappeared. Kuwabara looked down at Sabrina with a confused look on his face. She just shrugged and started walking back towards Genkai's house.

Hiei arrived home before anyone else. Or so he thought.

"Hello Hiei." Hiei jumped from surprise. When did Kurama get here?

"I arrived a few moments ago," he said, as though reading Hiei's mind.

"Hn."

"Hiei, I want to talk to you about something."

"And what would that be?"

"Sabrina." Hiei didn't respond. Why would he want to talk about that girl? "Are you interested in her, Hiei?"

How in the world did the fox figure that out!

"Why do you care what I think of her?"

"Hiei, Sabrina and I are rather close. She's like a sister to me. I'm just as protective of her as you are of Yukina. So, just tell me if you're interested in her." Hiei thought for a moment, then figured that he might as well tell the truth.

"Yes. I am. But I will not be getting involved in any sort of relationship with her."

"Why not? If you love her-"

"I'm not interested in a relationship. Or love. She's better off with someone else."

Kurama sighed. Hiei was still playing the part of the unwanted child. Hiei thought that he was unworthy of a relationship. But Kurama knew better. Hiei _was_ worthy of a relationship. Especially one with someone that he loved.

Just then, the rest of the crew made it home. Kurama could her Boton and Keiko giggling and talking rather loudly about something completely random and unrelated to this story. At that moment, Kurama thought a thought. It was an evil thought, that thought, and he knew that he would need these girls in order to make that thought a reality. He was going to hook Hiei and Sabrina up. That is, if Sabrina was interested.


	10. Let the Cliches Begin

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter 10: Let the Cliches Begin**

_Author's Note: I'm pretty new to this site. So, a question to veteran users. When I went to edit my chapters, I saw that my earlier chapters say something like "5 days" and newer chapters say "65 days." Is this how long they stay up for? What does it mean? I seek the truth!_

_Enjoy the chapter _^w^

"**But Master, how could you think that this foolish and weak human could be of any use to you?"**

"**Do you question my plans?"**

"**No, sir, I was merely wondering-"**

"**This girl has a power deep inside her. It is sleeping, but if I were to awaken it, and take control **

**of it, I would be the most powerful demon of all time. All I need to do is to gain control of her..."**

"**I understand, Master."**

Sabrina smacked her alarm clock. Whoever invented those things should be shot. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She had training with Kurama today, for the first time since before the mission. Six in the morning. Why did he hate her so much?

"Good morning, Sabrina," came Kurama's perky greeting. Sabrina knew that he got some sort of sadistic pleasure out of the fact that she still could not wake up at this hour.

"Hmm..." she replied sleepily. They did their warm up exercises, then got to work on controlling spirit energy and focusing it into an attack. By the time they were done, it was after noon.

"You know, I think you're done with training," Kurama said.

"Great, I'm starving."

"No, I mean done. Forever. We cannot teach you any more than we already have. Anything else you learn will need to come from experience."

"Oh... cool! Great! Let's go eat!"

Kurama smilled and sighed, shaking his head at her. A one-track mind.

"All right. Let's eat. But first, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Hiei... what do you think of him?" Sabrina stared at her friend. What was he thinking?

"He's a midget with an attitude. A jerk with no mercy. I can't stand him."

"Liar."

"Why did you ask me if you think you already know what I think of him! Um... what exactly do you think I think of him?"

"I think you love him. I asked for conformation." Sabrina faked puking noises and motions. "Yes, very funny Sabrina. But I saw you two hugging that day..."

"You're evil, you know that, right?"

"So, would you be interested in going out with him?"

"I'm interested in breakfast."

Another sigh from Kurama. He wasn't going to get anywhere this way. So he decided to head back home to cook. Sabrina showered while he did so. Showered and talked to herself.

"What does he think he's doing, asking me a question like that? And out of no where, too! And he saw... that... and didn't tell me! Evil fox boy! What's he up to..." She would have continued this monologue, but she could smell the food.

After brunch, Kurama sought out Keiko and Boton, who may be his future partners in crime. He found them in the living room, watching some sort of drama on TV. It was a romantic drama. Perfect.

"Good afternoon, ladies."

"Hey Kurama."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with something?"

"What kind of something?" asked Keiko.

"I want to set Hiei and Sabrina up." At first, the girls thought that he meant as a couple. Then they realized that Kurama had named Hiei, and realized that their assumption had been wrong. This wasn't a drama.

"Like, prank them?" Boton asked.

"No, actually. I meant as a date."

"Kurama," said Keiko, "you do realize that you said _Hiei_ and Sabrina, right? I mean, Sabrina is a great girl, and deserves a great boyfriend, but Hiei?"

"Well, they both admitted to me that they like one another. However, Hiei claims that he will never date her because she deserves better. Sabrina was too focused on food for me to ask her if I could set them up. Are you listening to me?"

The girls were, in fact, not listening at all. They had stopped after he explained Hiei's situation.

"Oh, Keiko!" exclaimed Boton. "It's just like that drama-"

"Where that guy-"

"And he wouldn't love her because-"

"And then they-"

"AH, IT'S SO CUTE!" the girls shouted in unison.

Life is one big drama for them, Kurama thought, knowing that if this were an anime, he'd have a large sweat drop. "So, will you help me with this?"

"Of course! What's the plan?"

"First, stop talking in unison. It's creepy. Next..." The trio got to work, trying to figure out the perfect way to trick their friends into going on a date.


	11. Surprise Date

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter 11: Surprise Date.**

Hiei looked again at the note that he carried. He found it on the floor in front of his bedroom door this morning, and saw that it gave directions to a specific location. It said anonymous on it, but any idiot could figure out that either Boton or Keiko had written it. Who else is romantic enough to dot their i's with hearts and write in pink ink?

The directions led him to this spot; an Italian restaurant somewhere in Tokyo. Why there was an Italian restaurant in Japan, Hiei could not figure out, but he didn't really care at the moment. He was more preoccupied with the fact that one of his "friends" had asked him to come here. Alone. Suspicious? Hiei thought so.

Or at least, he did until he saw Sabrina there, looking lost and confused, staring at a small note in her hand, then at the sign on the restaurant, then back at the note. Oh, no, though Hiei. Don't tell me... No. What gave him the right to assume that this was some sort of blind date? He had told Kurama that he would not date Sabrina. Hiei had expected that to be the end of the idea. But, still, might as well talk to her, as long as she was here.

"Girl." Sabrina looked up from her note again and smiled at Hiei. He felt that strange, warm and fuzzy, "butterfly" feeling that he always felt whenever he saw her smile. He suppressed it.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?"

"Not sure. I was given directions to come here and meet someone."

"Hey me too. Any idea who it is?"

"No."

Silence...

"So, any idea as to why they would put an Italian restaurant in Tokyo?"

"Hn. How would I know?"

"I was just asking..."

More silence. Hiei felt bad. He wanted to keep talking to her... but he didn't know how. They waited around for a while, then decided to sit and order food while they waited for their mysterious guests. After ordering and eating, an hour had gone by.

"Hiei... I don't think anyone else is coming."

"Think they set this up?"

"Who set what up?" Hiei groaned inwardly. So Sabrina had not caught on? Hiei decided that Kurama had not respected his wishes, and enlisted the help of the stupid girls to force Sabrina and himself on a date. Hiei also decided to tell Sabrina this, since she was obviously not going to figure this one out on her own.

"Oh," was the only thing she said in response. She looked down at her lap and blushed. Hiei, refusing to believe that he had any chance with her, convinced himself that she must not be feeling well.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure," Sabrina replied. They split the bill and walked to a nearby park. They took a nice, slow walk. At some point, though none of them remember doing so, they held hands. No words, but no awkwardness. After a while, Hiei stopped.

"What's up?" asked Sabrina?

Hiei decided not to beat around the bush. "Do you like me?"

"Yes," said Sabrina, blushing a little.

Hiei was happy. He knew that he didn't deserve her. She needed someone who would be better to her. Someone who would love her, laugh with her, talk to her... But right now, she was his. Hiei leaned in closer, their faces less than an inch apart. He could almost feel her lips...

And then a giant hand erupted from the darkness, and took Sabrina away. Hiei could hear her scream as she disappeared from sight.

"Well then. Not exactly the first kiss that I had imagined." He opened a portal leading straight into Koenma's office. He would inform the prince of what had happened. Then he would kill Kurama, Keiko and Boton.

Then he would get Sabrina back.

_Author's note #2! I'm trying to make the Sabrina/Hiei thing cute and cliché, using things that you may see in a romance novel or movie. So, if it seems out of character and borderline gross in it's cuteness, that's why. ^^_


	12. Sweet Little Birdy

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter 12: Sweet Little Birdy.**

A dark place. Why is it always a dark place?

Sabrina woke up on a hard surface. A hard, damp surface. In a dark place. She remembered her "date" with Hiei, and being grabbed by something as he was about to... to kiss her. But, she didn't remember anything after that. She did not know who had taken her, or where she was. So, she stood up and tried to find out.

"HEY, IS ANYONE HERE! WHERE AM I!"

"Dear Lord, Girl, there's no reason to scream! I'm right here!"

The lights turned on, and Sabrina saw that the high pitched, raspy voice belonged to a very small, very green imp. An imp that was in a prison cell.

Oh, wait. _I'm _in a prison cell.

Actually, it was a bird cage. A giant bird cage. With bars placed far apart, but not far enough for her to squeeze through. There seemed to be no door, and there was no bed. Also, no toilet, no water, and no food.

"Where am I?" She asked the little imp.

"You are in the house of my Master."

Well _that _was descriptive.

"Who is your master? And where is his house?"

"Foolish girl, his house is right here. All around us!"

This conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Hello, Ms. Rooks."

Sabrina knew that voice... knew that pressure that she felt on her body. The pressure that crushed her and left her speechless. Well, at least she knew who the master of the house was. Through her cage, she could see a massive figure enter the room.

That damn giant.

"I did not properly introduce myself last time we met," said the giant. "I apologize for my poor manners. However, I will not waste your time by telling you who I am now. It will be of no use to you, since you will be dying tonight."

"And hello to you too," Sabrina said in a sarcastically happy tone.

The giant merely grunted in response, a smirk splattered across his face. Sabrina decided to wipe the grin – and possibly his whole face – off. She focused for a moment, focusing on her energy...

And then felt intense pain shooting throughout her body. It felt like someone was electrocuting her bones. Attacking them with lightening and then setting them on fire. She stopped focusing her energy, and the sensation stopped. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Ah, yes, I forgot to mention. You cannot use your powers here. But, do not despair. I will be putting them to good use soon enough."

The giant whispered something to the little imp, then left the room. Sabrina passed out.


	13. Yokoshima

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter 13: Yokoshima**

In his rush, Hiei tripped on his way out of the portal, causing him to fall into two enormous stacks of paperwork when he arrived at Koenma's office.

"Hiei, what have you done! Do you realized how long it took me to do those! And now I have to get Ogre to sort through those again and-"

"Sabrina's been kidnapped!" Hiei shouted over Koenma's yelling.

"-my father is going to... wait... WHAT! NO! Get Yusuke and the others! This is an EMERGENCY!" Koenma was in full-blown freak-out mode. Hiei was rather surprised by this. He thought that the prince would handle this in a more calm, collected, and princely way.

You'd think he'd know better by now.

Hiei did as he was told, and quickly found the other three team members. He told them what happened, and brought them to Koenma's office. They all prepared to start their new mission when Kurama decided to point out an important fact.

"So, do we know where we are going, then?"

Everyone froze. How could they be so stupid?

"Shorty, did you see where she went?" Kuwabara asked.

"If I knew where she was, do you think I'd waste time coming here? I would be there already!"

"Jeez, I was just asking!"

Hiei was about to yell at the oaf, but stopped with his mouth hanging half open. He could feel Sabrina's presence in his mind. It felt much like when he spoke to her telepathically, but the connection felt weaker. As if she were very far away.

_Girl! Can you hear me?_

_ Hiei, where are you?_

_ Koenma's. Where are you?_

_ In a bird cage._

_ ...What?_

_ I don't know where I am..._

The rest of the thought was lost. The weak connection was affecting Hiei's ability to hear Sabrina's thoughts.

_Girl, do you know who has you._

_giant... that mission... green..._

After that broken thought, Hiei could no longer feel Sabrina's presence. He panicked a little, and told the others what he had heard.

"How will we find her if we don't know where the hell she is!" Yusuke said, frustrated by the lack of information.

"Hiei, do you think that by 'giant' she meant the demon you met while on the mission?" Koenma asked.

"Maybe. He did say he would come back for her. Did you ever find out who he is?"

"Yes. His name is Yokoshima, and he is a self proclaimed demon lord. Most of his illegal activity has been underground, so we aren't fully aware of what he has done. But, from what we do have on record, we can assume that he has no good intentions for Sabrina."

Hiei decided to not say something along the lines of; Really? I couldn't tell by the way that he threatened to kidnap her, then followed through with it! This didn't seem like the ideal time to develop a sarcastic streak.

Koenma told them that Yokoshima lived in a rural area of Demon World, and created a portal for them to go through.


	14. Damn Imp

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter 14: Damn Imp**

Koenma's portal did not bring them to exactly the right location, but it was pretty close. About a mile away from where they needed to be. Yusuke began walking in the direction that they needed to go in, and Hiei flew past him, running so fast the the others could barely see him.

"HEY! Hiei! We can't run that fast!" Yusuke yelled after his short companion. If Hiei heard him, he paid no attention. He was completely focused on the task at hand.

"Hey, what's up with him?" Kuwabara asked Kurama. "I mean, I'm rearin' to go and get Sabrina back, and I know you guys are too, but since when does he care about her?"

"You did not hear this from me. You did not hear this at all, from anyone. But, Hiei is in love with Sabrina, and I think he-"

"OMG, NO WAY! THAT SHORTY HAS A HEART! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" This, along with other similar phrases and teases were shouted by Yusuke and Kuwabara before Kurama could even finish his explanation. Kurama sighed and started running after Hiei. Of course, the fire apparition would be there long before he could catch up.

-(line dance!)-

Hiei did not wait for the others to catch up. He did not stop to check for traps or guards. He didn't even stop to see if he was at the right place. He simply kicked open the large front door and ran in, choosing a random room to enter inside the building. Wrong room. Run to another room. Wrong. Another...

Bingo, he thought, quickly followed by the though, I hate Boton. But, his hatred meant nothing right now, except for the hatred he felt for Yokoshima.

Hiei entered the large, open room. The lighting was dim, but he could tell that the room was empty, save for the one giant bird cage towards the opposite wall. It was too dim to see her, but Hiei knew that Sabrina was still in there. He slowly walked towards her, until she came into view. She was passed out on the floor. He started to run... but tripped. Why am I tripping so much today? He looked over to where his feet had just been and saw a small green imp jumping for joy.

"Knocked little big man down, yes! Served master well I did, yes!"

I have no time for this! Hiei reached out to grab the imp, but it grabbed him with both hands and flipped him over. Hiei hit his head on the floor. Ok, this thing wanted a battle? Fine! Hiei made serious attempts to fight, but the thing was too fast and strong. A creature less than twelve inches tall was kicking his butt!

While trying to fight the imp, Hiei saw someone taking Sabrina from her cage. Yokoshima! He turned to face the giant, but was stopped by the imp. Yokoshima carried Sabrina away.


	15. Death Sentence

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter 15 – Death Sentence**

Sabrina regained consciousness to find herself in the middle of a clearing in a forest. She was laying on a big, semi-flat rock, but she was not restrained in any way. She sat up and looked around. Her captor was circling the rock slowly, muttering under his breath and painting a pattern as he walked. Fullmetal Alchemist meets Harry Potter? Sabrina couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought. This, of course, attracted the attention of her captor.

"Good morning. Or, should I say, good evening."

Sabrina looked at the sky and saw that there was a full moon rising over head. She wondered how long she had been here with this guy. When she had been with Hiei, it was around noon time. Was this the same day? Or the next? Or maybe several days had passed, and she had not realized it? It seemed like her date with Hiei had happened a life time ago.

Hiei. Did he know where she was? Was he looking? Did he care?

"Your boyfriend is back at your cage, fighting my minion."

Sabrina perked up, looked at him, waited for more information.

"He's getting his ass kicked."

Great.

"What are you doing, making that symbol thing?" Sabrina asked. Nothing to do, so might as well find out what was going on.

"A transfer circle. When the full moon rises, the circle will activate. I will drain you of your powers and make them my own."

Well, wasn't he full of information.

"And then what? World domination? Kill humans and weak demons? Some other sort of cliché villainous act that you could find in any Hollywood movie?"

"I am not familiar with Hollywood, but I do not like your sarcastic tone. And, my ambitions are of no concern to you."

"Because I'm dead, right?"

"In about an hour, yes."

"Awesome."


	16. Love's Ambitions

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter 16: Love's Ambitions**

This fight was going on for way too long. If it kept up any longer, Hiei knew that he might die.

But, he couldn't. Not while Sabrina was still in danger. Have to save her. Have to protect her. Have to win this fight, and come out alive.

It had been going on for what seemed like hours now. Hiei decided that, if he was going to win this and live to tell the tale, he had to put all of his energy into one big, powerful, final attack. He'd be weak, but the detective and his friends would be able to take care of Sabrina while he recuperated.

Just as Hiei began preparing this super epic attack, a flash of light filled the room. Once it dimmed, Hiei saw the imp on the floor, dead. He turned to see Yusuke with his fingers held out like a gun, blowing on his index finger.

"You're welcome," said Yusuke.

"Hn..." replied Hiei. Then he sped off in the direction that he saw Yokoshima carry Sabrina off in.

-=3-

The full moon took its position right above the clearing in the forest. Yokoshima pushed Sabrina down so she laid down against the rock once more, and whispered under his breath. She froze. Paralyzed. Unable to move a single muscle. She felt a strong energy around her. Then pain. Excruciating pain. She couldn't see. Couldn't breath. She screamed, though she was not aware of it. She felt as though her body was being torn apart. Flesh scrapped from bone. Peeled back layer by layer. With a kitchen knife. Slowly. So much pain. She would do anything to make it stop. Anything at all.

She had been promised death. She wanted it to come as quickly as possible.

-='(-

He got there too late. She was in pain. He was killing her. Hiei ran over to the rock. Yokoshima was standing there, arms spread out as if he were Jesus on the cross. He probably thought he was. Yokoshima was surrounded by a faint, light red aura that flowed between him and Sabrina.

He's stealing her power?

Hiei decided that it was time to stop observing. He ran over and kicked Yokoshima in the small of his back. The giant fell, and the aura connecting him to Sabrina disappeared. The man stood and grinned. He then levitated and sent a glowing ball of darkness at Hiei. Sabrina's attack. He _was_ stealing her power.

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke showed up then. Kurama quickly assessed the situation, and devised a plan of action.

"Yusuke, take over the fight. Hiei is tired and weak. Kuwabara, help me get Sabrina down from the stone. There's some sort of power keeping her there. Then we'll create a portal back to Koenma's hospital. Hiei will take Sabrina and go, then we join Yusuke."

-3-

Hiei knew he couldn't do it. This guy was too strong, and Hiei was still worn out from the last fight. But, he'd rather die trying than not try at all.

But, once again, Yusuke came to his rescue. Really, he'd have to make this up to the detective somehow. Just as Yokoshima was about to give his finishing blow, Yusuke jumped in the middle and gave a punch of his own. Yokoshima staggered backwards, which gave Yusuke the time that he needed to turn around and give Hiei a cheesy grin and thumbs-up. Hiei understood the underlying message and raced over to Sabrina... and saw that Kurama and Kuwabara had already freed her and created a portal. Kurama gave a semi-conscious Sabrina to Hiei, and Hiei jumped through the portal, leaving the three men to deal with the monster.


	17. To Love And Be Loved

**Tomorrow Will Be Better. Chapter 17: "To Love And Be Loved"**

It was over a month before Sabrina woke up. In that time, much happened. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara defeated Yokoshima. Killed him, returning Sabrina's powers to their original owner. Hiei recovered from his battle wounds. Koenma arrested everyone that worked for Yokoshima. Kuwabara and Kurama, along with Boton, Keiko and even Yukina, tried to convince Hiei to start a romantic relationship with Sabrina when she woke up. He refused. Not only did he not deserve her, but he had been so focused on his own personal happiness that day. He was convinced that it was all his fault that she had been kidnapped. When talking didn't work, Yusuke beat the crap out of him, screaming about love, romance, passion, and other related thing. Hiei took yet another week to recover from those new wounds, then promised that he'd give the relationship a chance.

So, he was there when Sabrina slept, and there when she first woke up in the hospital.

"Good morning," Hiei said, moving to sit next to her when Sabrina first opened her eyes.

"Hm mph," was the only noise that she could make in reply.

Hiei chuckled a little, and held her hand in both of his. A few moments later, Sabrina tried speaking again.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital. Spirit World."

"That guy..."

"Dead."

"You?"

"And Yusuke and Kurama and Kuwabara."

Sabrina smile. They sat in silence for a while. Then Hiei knew that he had to ask her now, while they were together like this. He squeezed her hand a little tighter and asked his question.

"Sabrina. That day, at the restaurant, when we were about to... Did you mean it? Do you really feel that way towards me?"

Sabrina looked deep into Hiei's eyes before saying, "Of course I do. Why do you think I wanted to kiss you in the first place?"

Hiei blushed. It was a light blush, and no one would have noticed it if they weren't staring right at him. But Sabrina was, and she saw it. After getting over his embarrassment, Hiei stood up and laid down on the bed, beside the love of his life.

"I love you," he said, as he rapped his arms around her.

"I love you, too," she responded, as she cuddled up against him and fell back to sleep, knowing that she'd be safe in his arms.

The End

_Author's Note: And there it is! The end of my little fan fiction series! Thank you to everyone who sent me reviews. Thank you to the readers who were there for me as soon as chapter one went up. Thank you to ALL of my readers and future readers. And, I would love it if people kept sending me reviews and criticism on this series. Even if you don't read it until a year from now. I will always be open to any and all advice. Again, thank you so much! Wandering Angel _


End file.
